The Blood Sports
by KingMikeElection
Summary: Van Dames has to destroy the asian in order to please dad.


The Blood Sport

By Mike Election

Van Dames was working his muscle on the punching thing when had a flashback to when he wasn't in the ARMY because was a child from belgian; him and his friends wanted to break into the Japanese to steal a cool sword but when they got in picked up the sowrd and something was the house and they run but he didn't so he was; The old japanese man said ~ Stop stealing my sword! ~ and then his son punched Van Dames into his belly; For some reason the old japanese started to teach Van Dames marshal arts and he was very good; His son died and then later he was nearly dead and Van Dames return to his japanese house and promise to fight in the bloodsport for him for honor his son.

~ Frank, I hope you aren't thinking about fighting in the bloodspot! You are too important to army! ~ said the ARMY commander.

~ No, sir! ~ and then Van Dames ran away from the ARMY.

~ Frank! Come back! I'll send guys to chase you! ~ shout the commander to Van Dames.

Van Dames went back to the old japan house to tell old wife that he was going fight in the bloodsport.

~ Okay, Frank, you can fight in the bloodsport ~ said the old japanese wife.

~ If you guys from the army come after me then tell them I'm

~ Okay, I will Frank ~ and he flew to Hing Kong.

Van Dames was in asian now but two armies in suits appears outside the old wife's house.

~ Were is Frank? ~ says older suit guy.

~ He is not here ~

~ Okay. Is he Hong Kong? ~ says younger suit guy who is Forest Whicker

~ Yes ~ then fly to Hong Kong.

Van Dames is in the loby of the hotel were he is sleeping. A fat beard is playing a video game and Van Dames plays and beat him. Ha ha.

~ I have beaten you. ~

~ We should friends ~ says the fat beard

~ Cool ~ says Van Dames

Then small asian in tracksuit sunglasses appears and says ~ I am from a sporting body that is helping you guys in this illegal death sport for some reason as long as you are american or belgian. ~

They are in the walls city now.

~ Okay USA ~

They are in the bloodsport stadium now.

Men are fighting with fists and bones. There is the montage to Stan Bush and several guys are beaten but some win and pump victory. #

~ OKAy, Farnk. It's your time to fight that man! ~

And Van Dames takes off his top and show all muscles and wins the fight.

The board says NEW WORLD RECORD and Van Dames has a smiling.

Then Chung-Li kills some guys.

~ That's bad ~

Van Dames and fat beard are in the hotel; Van Dames is wearing an yellow sports jack and fat beard is drinking bears. The ARMY suit guys appear and Forest Whitcnker.

~ Frank, we are taking you back to USA. You are to important to fight in blood sport. We need you to fight Russia. ~ says old AR,MY suit guy.

~ No. ~ says Van Dames.

~ Don't make us use a 50,0000 volts on you, Frank ~ says Forest Whitner.

Fat bread smashes them and Van Dames run away.

Now they are all in the montage to Micheal Bishop where Van Dames is yellow sports coat and has a running hiding with the two suits Army guys chasing him but falling over and running the asians. They chase him to the docks and they all slip into the water but Van Dames is laughing on a rickshaw back to the hotel. They stop chasing him now.

~ Im a reporter and I want to known about the blood sport. ~

~ I cant tell you. It is a secret. Lets go to dinner. ~

Then go to dinner. They have rice and sauces. Van Dames can't use chopp stick so he throws it.

~ Ha ha ha you are funny and charming. ~

Van Dames and the reporter do sex and Van Dames does his bad things to her.

~ Can you tell me about the blood sport now? ~

~ No ~ and Van Dames does the splits; buff ass.

Back at the blood sport. Fats turn to fight the enemey Chung-Li. He starts to punch Chung-Li and is work and Chung-Li falls over matt then fat beard starts to celebrate and Chung-Li pulls his head off and thorws it at Van Dames and it stick and then rolls off his tanned abs.

~ You nex! ~ says Chung-Li nastily.

Chung-Li throws scary powder at Van Dames and he is blinded because he was winning the fight and Chunbg-li didnt want to loss the fight so he cheats. The two army guys now love Van Dames and are in the crowd doing. Van Dames is blind so he has a flashback to his training wwere he had to tea or hit so he could do. He blind goes away and he punches Chung-Lis half. Blood makes it everywhere.

Some guys come and give him a sword.

~ You are the new best, Frank ~

~ Thanks. This is winner. ~

But the sword was cursed so Van Dames melted.

And the moral of the story is that you not punch people for sword.

THE END.


End file.
